


Set The Board

by reinadefuego



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Femslash, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Shewillmake Bastila fall.
Kudos: 5





	Set The Board

Revenge is a slow thing. It's a process, a meandering path with many obstacles and diversions. Just as transporting goods from Point A to Point B takes time, vengeance must never be rushed, lest someone notice the movement of the strings as they're pulled.

Revenge is taking the woman who tried to erase your memories, your personality, and corrupting her. It is watching her fall prey to everything she has fought against and pushing her as close to the edge as she can stand whilst knowing that at any moment, the ground will crumble beneath her.

In a word: seduction.


End file.
